


Space Cadet

by hcmesick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Self-Insert, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter), Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), hisoka is a lil softie, i dont know what else to tag, i will reference other animes, im a crackhead, im in this story, im literally obsessed with hisoka help, modern me goes in hxh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcmesick/pseuds/hcmesick
Summary: Where a girl is gifted with the ability to travel from the modern world into a fictional realm whenever she pleases. No one else but herself knows about this gift she's been given, and she plans to keep it only for herself.She's selfish, maybe a little, but she's not out to do bad.But in another domain, however...
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka/Self, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Space Cadet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is literally going to be so cringe. Prepare yourself because my writing is terrible.
> 
> I'm not so good with introductions but please bare with me for the first couple chapters. Anyway, thank you for stopping by! Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'll try to reply when I can with the best of my ability.
> 
> There's no update schedule planned, but maybe in the future if this book seems to be going well, I'll make something up for when a new chapter will be released.
> 
> A little side note and warning, characters might be out out-of-character because I'm a horrible writer. Hisoka, to me, is a very difficult person to write, as well as others, but ya girl is really trying her best out here. 🙄
> 
> Anyway, finally we can get onto the story. Ciao!

* * *

I never expected to wake up in the middle of the night and think about traveling to another world again.

Actually, that's a fat lie. I've thought about it for a while but I never found myself taking action to grab the little device kept in the pit of my closet and flick it back on, punching in the needed information to leave this modern prison. Being able to travel away for a bit was truly exciting, but I seemed to be very nervous. I fear that if I transport myself to that fictional world I've been yearning to re-visit, I won't be able to come back to the present. I love my friends and family, that's obvious, but being able to leave this reality to embrace a whole new one is so thrilling in its own way.

Looking up from my phone, I turned my head to the side a bit to check the time on my opened laptop. The screen was bright and shining right into my eyes that had grown accustomed to the dark, having to squint to read the small numbers in the top right corner. _10:54_ _PM_ on a Wednesday. My parents are downstairs right at the moment, watching an old 80s show while my brother is probably in his room across the hall, screaming into his microphone as he clutched his gaming controller. I sigh and pick myself up from my bed, throwing a glance to my closed closet. I had the urge to run over there, sling the doors open, and begin digging for the small device. Instead, I slowly walked over and took hold of the knobs, pulling them back and moving the doors to the side.

I crouched down and rummaged through the floor of my closet, hoping to find the little thing somewhere near the corner. I was lucky to have my fingers brush against it, shifting just a little to fully grasp it. I leaned back and sat on the carpet, catching a glimpse of the checkered skateboard leaning against the wall. I pressed the button on the top of the phone-shaped transmitter, allowing the screen to power on and display an introduction before I skipped around, finding the **Travel** menu.

“Do I... really want to do this?” I asked myself aloud, unsure and wary.

My heart throbbed and my stomach lurched. I suddenly felt the urge to puke, but swallowed the uneasy feeling down with a wince. My hands shook a bit and I tossed a look at my bedroom door which was closed. _I should go and kiss them goodnight... I don't want them to be suspicious or worried_ , I thought and put the transporter on the end of my bed, quickly slipping out into the hallway and hopping down the stairs.

* * *

I stepped back in my room and picked up the device. I thought about what world I was going to put myself into. I had left the present and threw myself into the Hunter x Hunter universe, and met someone who I could never forget in my life. I was such a fangirl for him and I still am today, but being able to see him in-person, actual flesh and blood was a whole new feeling. I was so elated and couldn't contain my happiness, constantly smiling and staring when I knew it was rude to do so. Hisoka Morow was his name and just thinking or saying his name makes my heart flutter and my face heat up.

I scoffed and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts of the jester. “Getting so flustered over someone who isn't even real...”

But then I remembered the gift I was holding in my hand. The small screen was lit up from when I left it to go to my parents, the entry bar blinking and waiting for a name. Did I... want to go back to Hunter x Hunter? To see him again? I watched the show and I knew how to get to him! Hopefully, if I traveled back, he would remember me.

That's when my heart spoke for my gut and my fingers moved on their own, typing in the universe I wanted to enter. I gulped hard and pressed the confirm button, and that's when everything flashed a blinding white.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in a clearing with a few crowds of people around. It looked familiar and scanning the place once or twice, I spotted the steak restaurant just a bit to the right of me. I gasped, _the trio will be here soon! I don't see them yet, but I need to change_. I opened the device that put me here and hurried my selection to the personal option, and the set to change your outfit and physical appearance. I decided to keep the physical appearance not as busy as my outfit would be, just having it so I had cute bangs that covered my planet forehead and framed the sides of my face. Going to the change of clothing wear, I made it simple and not as extreme. Something that would be perfect for the exam I was about to take. (Click [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lxSCSbz9xS-zpvSyuSgDhdko1OiS4SgaHi25WNI8meY/edit?usp=sharing) to see the outfit.)

I looked fine... I wouldn't say I snapped because my esteem isn't high enough for that. I sighed and pushed back a strand of hair and turned, about to step along to the steak shop with my L.L Bean Boots before a familiar three caught my eye. _Oh my God, it's Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika! They're all so cute!_ I have to breathe in a few times to prevent myself from squealing like the stupid fangirl I am. Should I go in before them? Should I go in right after them? I wasn't so sure, but my mind was telling me before.

So, that's what I did. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I carried myself to the entrance of the exam, readying myself to have a proper introduction. I knew precisely we would be put in the same room together if I passed through the owner of the shop with the odd password. I stepped in and held the door open behind me for the four entering. Gon was so small and cute, I just wanted to squeeze him in a hug. My face already was lit up with a smile and my hazel eyes glimmered in glee.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed as I let them step inside, earning a few more from the blonde and Leorio.

“Sure, it's no problem,” I smiled and turned my head to the cook, who greeted all of us once we were settled. “Is the back room available, sir?”

He stopped frying whatever was in the pan over boiling oil, eyeing the five of us. “What will you be having?”

“Um...” I paused for a moment, trying to rack my brain for the answer fast. I glanced at the trio behind me with a nervous smile and then it clicked. “The steak combo, please. Could you make it four?” I queried almost quietly, looking back toward the cook.

The man's eyes visibly narrowed and he took a good look at us. “Combo for four... how you want it?”

I took another painful moment to stop and think. “Grilled slowly over a low flame, if you will.”

He nodded and motioned towards the back room where it would take us down to the 100th floor. I sighed as a wave of relief crashed over me, allowing me to relax in my new clothes. I was about to continue before Gon stopped me with a light tug on my jacket. “You didn't have to get that for us, but I appreciate it!”

I felt my heart pound and my smile widen, bobbing my head in response to the boy as I walked to the elevator. “I was feeling generous. I figured you guys came here for another reason, just not to eat some good food.”

“Eh? We aren't going to have steak then? I was really looking forward to it...” He pouted once the door was shut behind us and I swear I felt bad. To be honest, I was decently hungry and wouldn't mind punching some jerk's face in the other room just to get a bite.

“So, you're here to take the exam as well?” The blonde, Kurapika, questioned and eyed me strangely. I knew he would be cold for a bit, but he would warm up to us further through. I just nodded and allowed the three to take a seat as I idled by the door that would open soon once we hit the final floor. “Mhm. It's my first time, actually. I'm... pretty nervous, really.”

“I'm sure you'll do great! You're so kind, after all!” Gon said and I had to bite back the overwhelming urge to smother him with my love and affection. He was so adorable, and not in the way Hisoka likes him. Miss me with that.

The room shifted and we were moving down; I was a little startled with the sudden movement. “It seems this room is actually an elevator.” Kurapika noted, looking around at the walls and every corner.

Leorio sat at the table with his arms crossed over his chest, looking off to the side with a scoff. “That explains it. He thinks we'll see him next year because he expects us to fail!” I was confused on what he meant, but remembered the Kiriko son had led them here. Kurapika spoke up and then, before I knew it, they were going at each other with a fiery argument on what it means to be a Hunter. Gon and I idled quietly, just looking between the two. “Gon! Which one of us do you agree with? What kind of Hunter do you want to be!?” Both of them yelled at the poor child and I wanted to hold poor babey's head and protect him from these vile creatures. He just nervously sat there, about to speak, before the door dinged and slid open.

I looked out in the sea of people as we moved from the elevator, a certain cold and icy feeling flooding my veins. I knew what was going to happen once the exam actually began and it worried me badly. I could die here and never be able to return to the real world to see my family. I didn't want that to happen, but I knew if I stuck close with these three, I would withstand the harsh conditions that came with. “Is it just me or is the mood here pretty grim?” Leorio grumbled and I hummed in agreement.

There was this bouncy, green guy that came up in a tux and started handing us badges. I got the last one, and I wasn't sure if that was something to feel good about. I scanned over the many people and didn't see anyone too familiar but two figures from my last visit, a shy smile bringing up the corners of my mouth. I didn't see Hisoka anywhere, and actually taking a second to think about it, how am I going to introduce myself? Will he even remember me from last time? I happened to get somewhat pretty close, a bit too much on his good side, and he spared me for a while.

“Don't think I've seen you all before!” A voice called out to our group from the side and we all looked to. I immediately cringed and tensed up, shifting a bit backward away from the man who approached. “You can tell it's our first time here?” Gon questioned.

“It's my thirty-fifth attempt, so my guesses come with the territory, naturally. I guess you can say I'm a Hunter exam veteran.” He chuckled with a closed-eye smile.

“...I don't think you should have bragging rights for something like that.” I mumbled just enough for Leorio and Kurapika to hear, both agreeing with a nod.

“If you have questions, I'd be happy to help,” he said and extended his hand out to Gon, “the name's Tonpa, by the way.”

Gon shook his hand with a beaming smile, “I'm Gon!” He then turned behind him and gestured toward us. “This is Leorio, Kurapika, and uh...”

I realized I never gave them my name, growing nervous a little. “I-I'm Olivia.” I tried playing off the stutter with an awkward smile, which he seemed to accept and let pass by. “You sure have taken the exam a lot! Are you the only one here who's tried a bunch of times or are there others?” Precious boy asked and Tonpa continued with the little introduction, beginning to point out a few other individuals who I already know from watching the show.

“There's more, but they've tried the most times.” Tonpa concluded with a pleased look.

I saw a man walk by who had the cape and shoulder armor as a knight, and immediately I knew I would see him. It had been so long. I wish I could have somehow changed the situation to prevent whatever was about to happen from happening, but that would draw suspicion to me way too early. The stranger walked along and collided with Hisoka's shoulder, and when his head slightly turned, I knew it was over. A loud and pained scream shook the narrow passage and drew everyone's attention, all eyes being thrown on the man's fallen frame, his arms extended outward as petals of red erased his two limbs up to his shoulders.

“My... how unusual. It seems this poor man's arms have turned into flower petals,” he sighed as if the scene before him really was a tragedy. “Now you see them, now you don't. There's no smoke and mirrors here, people. Simply, he should have been more careful and apologized.”

His voice reminded me of honey and silk; it was so smooth and rich, it brought a pleasant but fervent heat to the tips of my ears. I knew if I were to stand before him now, I would trip over my words like a fool and probably feel like I was on the verge of passing out. I knew for a fact the way he talked was a way to sway others like a woman does to lure in men. He was alluring and attractive like that, despite his creepy and unpredictable ways. “Just perfect. That psychopath is back again.” Tonpa grunted with a bit of sweat rolling down the sides of his puffy face.

“You know that guy?” Gon asked apprehensively, “So... that means he tried last year?” Kurapika intercepted shortly after.

“Number 44, Hisoka, the magician. He was the number one pick to pass for last year's exam until he about killed an Examiner he didn't like.”

“Then what is he doing here!?” Leorio might have shrieked like a little girl, drawing some attention but not much. Tonpa turned to look at all of us, not so much with me since I seemed to be looking off into the space around. “They're letting him retake it after something like that?”

I turned my gaze from the ground to the group, a look of concern evident on my features. Gon took notice fast and stepped over, looking up at me. “Are you okay, Olivia? Are you sick?” It was funny he asked that since Tonpa hadn't handed out drinks with the hidden laxative in it yet. I would have to pass if he offered it to me, but I had different plans. “Uh... y-yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some things, thas'all. You don't have to fret.” I played off my worry with a smile which he seemed to take, nodding with a nonchalant hum before turning back around.

Shuffling in my boots, I exhaled sharply and raised my head. I walked along to where Hisoka had gone, feeling various hard stares burn into the sides and back of my skull. I kept my gaze down as my pace turned from slow to brisk, almost running as I weaved through a few strangers. I found him sitting on the pipe-looking tubes, a tall figure standing beside him. I knew that the guy with the needles in his face was just covering his true identity, but I wouldn't let something like that slip just yet. Hisoka raised his head and eyed me curiously, Gittarackur's head making disturbing and uncomfortable clicking and creaking noises as his squinty eyes turned to me.

“Hm? Who do we have here?~” Hisoka purred and just the question he asked with his tone of voice made my face warm up, my eyes averting from theirs.

“Am I... not familiar?” I asked as little as a mouse, my hands folded behind my back which twitched every now and then from how nervous I was.

His amber gaze studied me carefully, soaking in every little detail from my figure to my facial features. I felt a bit awkward being scrutinized under Hisoka's gaze, and when Gittarackur's focus really set in, I felt like tucking tail and dashing back to Gon. After a moment to sift through his brain, the jester offered his usual smile and propped his chin in his palm. “So, you have returned, hm? How long has it been?”

I visibly relaxed and let my arms fall at my sides, a genuine grin lighting up my face. “It's been forever! It was getting boring back in that world.”

Hisoka motioned to the space beside him and I happily accepted, trotting over to plop down on the pipe. I kept some distance from him just because of my manners and respect of personal space. Wait, what is personal space? Hisoka surely doesn't have a clue. As I sat there between him and and the 6'1 man idling, I remembered my first interaction with the jester and how he tended to find me at random spots in town. “Was it a bad decision telling you about the device?” I asked low enough so others couldn't hear, reaching into my pocket to reveal it the two. Hisoka's golden irises inspected it as he leaned down a bit to get a closer look at the lit screen.

“I don't see anything wrong with it,” he said, leaning back again with a huff. “I wouldn't be so sure with anyone else, however.”

“I can trust you guys since I've known you the longest,” I took a look at Hisoka with the remains of a beaming smile on my face. “Can you trust me?”

Something changed in the magician's eyes as I somehow managed to keep contact, but I had to look away at one point. From how long he was staring back at me made my face burn in embarrassment, turning my head away so I could stare at my boots and put the transporter away. There was a warm chuckle that rumbled in the pit of his throat, my ears catching just the slightest bit of it. I wanted to squeal because his laugh was basically everything, but held back my inner-fangirl just for this time.

“I suppose I can,” he concluded and caused me to gasp in surprise, my head turning slightly so I could look at him. I swiveled around to peek up at Gittarackur. “I'm afraid you wont get an answer from him quite yet, Olivia.”

When the door at the end of the passage started to open, I stood up and dusted my jacket and skirt off. I turned around to the both of them with a coy smile, “I know when I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I guess because this first chapter was way too long and my writing actually sucks????
> 
> I tried and I feel like I repeated words too many times and im reallysad about that I wish my vocabulary was bigger,,,, im strugglING but yeah idk when i will post the next chapter but thanks!!!


End file.
